A Wolf's Heart
by shikarox
Summary: On Renesmee's 16th bday, the volturi take Jacob away. Nessie, being alone, realizes she has fallen in love with him and is ready to fight to get her love back. Nessie and Jacob
1. Chapter 1

His smile went so wide, it reached to his eyes as soon as he saw my face. I rushed towards him, hugging him when I got close enough.

"Jacob." I smiled up at his russet face, "You're here."

He smirked, "Nessie, You thought I was going to miss this?"

I giggled at my nickname. Though my mom hated it so much, I loved it. Probably because he had made it for me, that's why I loved it.

He looked at me nervously and I said, "But you've been gone lately…"

He hugged me tightly, "Things are just getting a little busy around La Push, but I would never skip out on you."

I put my face into his chest, smiling at his words.' _I would never skip out on you.' _Running it through my head again, I could feel the warmth in my cheeks. Blushing, again. It was funny how Jacob Black could have that effect on me so easily.

"Plus," Jacob went on, "Your mom asked me to pick you up from school. She's doing some last minute shopping for your birthday. And you know how much Bella hates shopping, she brought Edward along with her."

"She's _still_ shopping?" I frowned at the thought, "But my birthday's tomorrow."

"Yah, well, Bella is never prepared." He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from him, staring at my face. "Wow, you've gotten big. You're all grown up now."

"You look the same as always," I admitted, then pulled on his hair. "A little shaggy though."

"Winter's coming in a little while, the extra fur will keep me warm."

"It's not _that _close, but I admit that it's freezing."

With that, he chuckled, "Then I guess I should get you out of this cold."

I smiled at the thought of warmth, my hands were already going numb. Jacob smiled back at me and walked towards the car (which he had built all by himself) and I followed. Thanked and nodded at him as he opened the door for me.

I watched him carefully as he entered on the other side, "Being a gentleman for a reason?"

"You're a lady now," He stated, "You deserve the best."

I glared, "I'm almost 16, that doesn't really count as a lady. And, not to mention, you wanted the best for me before this."

"Like I said, you deserve it."

I glared out the window, embarrassed by his words, "Ya, whatever."

He chuckled, "I may have said this a million times, but you are just like your mother. As stubborn as Bella."

I smiled at him, "I hope you know that's a compliment to me."

Jacob grinned, "I know."

It was silent for a moment. Then, though I had been hiding it before, I shivered.

"You cold?" He sounded worried, I hated when I worried him, "I know, the heats not working, piece of crap." He smacked the dashboard dramatically.

I smiled, he didn't usually dislike his vehicle, "Im not cold." I lied.

Betrayed by my half-human body, my teeth chattered noisily.

Instinctively, he put and arm around me and I felt a lot warmer. I touched my hand to his cheek, letting him see that I was not worth the worry, but I was very grateful.

"You're worth it…" He mumbled, his hand gripping my shoulder protectively.

I didn't know what to say to him, so I stayed silent. Not long after, we pulled off the highway into the space in between some trees. I always found it amusing that our house was so well hidden, my family consisting of werewolves and vampires.

My eyes widened as we pulled into the long driveway. Every tree I could see had been decorated with colourful lights, leading to the house that was covered with so many white lights it almost blinded me.

"Aunt Alice?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but he still nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "She over does everything."

I didn't expect him to laugh at me, so I just sat there, shocked.

"What's so _funny_, Jacob Black?" I watched his face carefully as he pulled into the house's massive garage.

"Nothing," He laughed, "Nothing at all." He cut the engine abruptly, but I wasn't giving up so fast.

I glared at him and pulled his arm off of me, "It's not funny, it's true. She does too much."

"She just wants to make it perfect for you," He defended Alice, "Plus, we don't get a lot of birthdays around here."

"I know," I muttered amusingly, touching his face to assure him that I understood.

"Will you do something for me?" I asked suddenly, making his head cock to the side with confusion.

Jacob's eyes stared intensly into mine, "Whatever you need."

I blushed a little at his willingness to do anything for me. I noticed that my hand was still placed on his face, though I wasn't sharing any thoughts, and blushed more.

"Will you….?"I seemed to lose the words in those dark eyes, "Will you…?"

Jacob's hand touched my cheek, willing me to go on. I smiled at his warm, loving touch.

I managed to get the words out in rush, "Will you tell me more about your kind?"

"My kind?"

I could feel my temperaturego up with his face so close to mine, "You know, the shape shifters and their abilities." The words came in a disasterous rush.

He seemed to understand me, "I guess I can tell you more, but later."

I smiled in victory, "Of course."

He removed his hand from my face then, and I quickly moved mine. I followed his gaze out the windshield into the garage, a figure standing and galring at Jacob.

It was Aunt Rosalie, I knew. She had never grown to really trust Jacob, though I was safest when I was with him. If something would ever happen, I knew my parents would give me to Jacob for protection. Rosalie, on the other had, would never leave me in his care.

Jacob immediatelty got out of the car, coming around to my door to help me out. I smiled gratefully at him and rushed inside to get warm. The only thing I heard before entering the house was "What are you doing, mutt?" That was _not_ a good sign.

I waited inside for a while, watching tv with my uncle Emmett. Like me, he preferred to stay away from fights, unless they were physical. I was glad he was there, keeping me company. We sat on the couch for a while in silence, his massive arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"So….what did Jacob do this time?" His question caught me off guard.

"Don't know." I whispered, but knew he could hear me perfectly.

He chuckled, but it seemed more like a bellow to me. I glared up at him, wondering what was so funny to him. He looked at me jokingly and put his hands up in defense.

"Chill," Emmett smiled widely, "I didn't say anything wrong."

My glare deepened, "Then what was so funny?"

"Jacob Black, that's what."

"What's wrong with Jake?"

He chuckled again because of me saying his nickname, "He's seems to do _something_ wrong. Lately Rose has been getting _more_ angry with him."

I rolled my eyes at him, "She can't get any _more_ mad at him." Even as these words came out, I could kinda understand what he meant.

Emmett looked back at the tv. Baseball, cullens _loved_ baseball. Unfortunetly, because of my uncle mentioning that, I couldn't concentrate on the game. All I could think about was what would make Rosalie even _more_ mad at Jacob when nothing had changed. I suddenly became suspicious.

"What's going on?" I asked my uncle quietly.

He looked at me weirdly, his expression a mix of shock and a mask to hide his other emotions. Suddely, everything clicked.

"Alice had a vision!" I accused, glaring at him when his mask fell and reveled that, yes, I was right.

"You need to be quiet, you are not supposed to know." He warned me.

I rolled my eyes again, "What happened in the vision?"

Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it a moment later. It was the sound of the door closing that was the only indication that Jake and Rosaliue had entered the house. Apparently, their fight was done.

"Hey Jake," I called to him, but he didn't look at me. Instead, he looked up at the top of the staircase. In a second, Emmett was right beside Rosalie. I looked at the top of the stairs curiously, seeing only my aunt alice peering down at our faces.

"Jake?" She called, her voice like bells, "We need to talk to you up here."

I felt alone, everyone knew something that I didn't. And it was about me, it had to be. But what had Alice seen in her vision? Was it the volturi, coming back to destroy me like they wanted to years ago? My imagination betrayed me, making me helpless and somehow…scared. How bad was this vision?

I saw everyone go upstairs and my heart fell into my stomach. It was important enough to make a family meeting, and one that couldn't wait for my parents to return.

At first, I stayed downstairs, trying to focus on the game, but it didn't work very well. Before I knew it, I was stalking up the stairs, my vampire instincts taking over to make my footsteps much softer. I stalked down the hallway upstairs, watching the doors. All of them were wide open, except for one, Carlisle's office. I glided over to the door, putting my ear as close to it as possible.

"we have to trust alice's vision, "Carlisle explained to the group.

Jacob growled, "You don't even know if it's true! I'm going to protect Renesme!"

"Mutt." Roslaie warned him, "Alice's visions always come true."

'I won';t allow it." Jake fought back.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob." Esme whispered sadly, "But according to her vision, you're not going to be here to stop it."

"what _exactly_ did you see?" Jasper asked Alice in his husky voice.

"I saw Jacob," She explained, "With the volturi, but willingly. He was like one of their guard dogs."

I held in a gasp, but became confused. Surely one of those vampires had heard me, why hadn't they stopped talking?

"I saw us fighting many werewolves," Alice explained, "And Emmet getting chewed to pieces by about eight of them."

Emmett chuckled, "Eight? I could take eight."

Alice ignored him and went on, "Then I saw Nessie, running towards Jacob…and he attacked her."

I gasped suddenly, and at almost the same time I heard Jacob erupt angrily, his growls louder then I had ever heard.

"No Jacob!" Carlisle warned, "You must calm down or you will transform _here_!"

I could hear the sound of Jacob's feet moving on the floor and then almost soundless footsteps (Vampire footsteps) rush across the floor. Jacob growled again, but the end began to become a howl. I heard a thump as someone fell to the floor and by then I was done with listening.

Would they hurt Jacob because I was in danger? I began to hyperventilate and without thinking, burst through the door screaming.

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "NO!!! DON'T HURT HIM!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Screaming at vampires is never a good idea. Because, I hope you know, when you scream, their instincts take over. It only took one step into the room for Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice to come to my side. They could sense danger, and that was why they had come to my protection. But I wasn't paying attention to them; I was watching Jacob, wriggling on the ground under Emmett, holding him down. Grandpa Carlisle was close to them, getting ready to help in any way he could.

"Jacob, please." Carlisle pleaded, "Please calm down."

Esme stepped closer to Jacob, holding her hand out to him, "It's okay, Jacob. Everything will be okay."

Her comforting words seemed to work, as Jacob took deep breathes to calm himself. His eyes met mine and his body stopped quivering as he gazed into my eyes. Emmett slowly moved off of Jacob, ready to pounce on him if he made a wrong move. Jacob didn't move an even a little bit, his breath becoming normal again.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I ran to him, falling to my knees beside him. He hugged me softly, shoving his head into my hair.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, but my hair made it mumbled, "I'm not going to hurt you, and no one else will, either."

"I know," My words came out quieter then a whisper, but I knew he could hear them. I just sat there, hugging him, and hoping that Alice had been wrong. Would I loose him so fast? Would he leave me for the Volturi?

Just then, something came to thought. "How did you see Jacob in a vision? I thought you couldn't see werewolves."

Alice frowned at the question, all eyes were now on her (except for Jacob's, who couldn't stop staring at me).

"It was different," Alice explained, "The other werewolves were smaller, more wolf-like, and stood on their hind legs. They weren't human at all."

"What were they?" Carlisle asked her seriously.

"I don't know," she whispered, "And when I saw Jacob, he was in his human form and when he attacked, he never transformed."

Carlisle looked concerned, "Could the Volturi have done something to Jacob?"

Alice nodded, "It's a possibility."

Jacob shivered a little, but when I looked at him, he stopped. I could tell he was working very hard to make me feel safe. Secretly, though, I knew he was scared of what would happen. Would he kill me?

"Still," I mumbled, "I don't believe it. There is no way Jacob would ever hurt me."

"Never," Jacob agreed, looking up at Alice, "I will never hurt Renesmee."

I smiled at him, giving him another quick hug, and then got up from the floor. He got up quickly to stand protectively beside me, as he did often.

"Your parents are home," Rosalie stated, then glared at Jacob, "I guess _you _can explain it to them."

Jacob looked at the floor, obviously not looking forward to it. My parents would trust Alice's vision and would not be happy about it. What would they do, take Jacob away?

Alice motioned us downstairs, hoping that if we started with a family meeting then it would be better. We sat in the living room, waiting for my parents to walk in the door. They would know something was already wrong thanks to my father's mindreading abilities. I was shaking uncontrollably, thinking about the outcomes.

My mind lead to one thing, my mother trying to separate Jacob and I. Just thinking about being apart from him made my heart jerk. I could never be away from Jacob Black, it would be like ripping my heart out, like taking away part of my soul, part of me.

Jacob placed his oversized hand onto mine, trying to calm me. It was obvious that my shaking was starting to worry him. I touched his russet cheek and assured him that I was just worried about _him_.

"It's okay," He whispered into my ear, "I will always be here. I won't leave you, love."

Everyone's head turned to Jacob, their faces a mix of alarmed and some sort of warning. Apparently, the word _love_ was not the best word for him to say, but it calmed me down. He had always called me love when I was younger, and when my mother could not hear. As soon as the word had left Jacob's mouth, my shaking ceased and I squeezed his hand tightly. _Love. Love. _ I smiled at the sound of his voice as he said the word, running it over and over in my head. It was hard to believe he as talking to me.

Just then my parents walked through the door. My father's perfect vampire face looked stressed as he walked through the door. Right behind him was my mother, who's face was panicked. As son as she spotted me she ran over and hugged me. There was room on the couch for her and my father to sit. Edward sat down straight away, but I had to pry Bella's arms off of me.

"I'm okay mom." I pleaded, "Please let go."

She hesitated, then did as she was told, sitting next to me. "What's going on Alice?" She asked my aunt.

Alice looked down at the floor for a second and then quickly looked up, "I had a vision."

"Of werewolves." Edward stated, reading her thoughts.

"Not exactly werewolves, they were very different."

Bella looked at Edward, "I don't understand." He leaned in to her ear and whispered something so low that I couldn't hear.

"Oh," she whispered, "I see."

"We don't understand the vision yet." Carlisle stated, "It's hard to believe that Jacob would be so dangerous to Renesmee. But Alice is sure-"

"I'm not dangerous to her!" Jacob cut in, which I thought was a rude thing to do, "I would never hurt her!"

Rosalie's face became vicious, "You almost lost control upstairs! Renesmee was right outside the door! You could have hurt her then."

Jacob seemed speechless, unable to answer to that. He glanced over at Bella and, seeing her worried expression, watched her for awhile.

"Bella?" He mumbled. She looked at his face and then to the ground.

"I don't know Jacob…" She whispered sadly, "I just don't know."

Jacob's face became one of pain, even his best friend thought he was dangerous. He then looked past my mom to Edward.

"Please Edward." He pleaded, his face growing more painful then before. "You know I would never…"

Edward nodded at Jacob, a small smile crossed his mouth for a slight second. "I know Jacob. You are not dangerous to Renesmee at all, but that's not what I'm concerned about." He looked at the rest of the family now. "It's true you saw Jacob attack Renesmee, but you do not know if he actually hurt her. I am not worried for my daughter because I know that Jacob will keep her safe."

I smiled happily at my father, but his next statement took that smile away. "I'm worried about _you_, Jacob." Edward said to him, "I do not want the Volturi to harm you in any way."

"He's right." Carlisle stated, "Renesmee is not in danger if the Volturi do not get Jacob. I am also very concerned about you Jacob."

"So our main problem is not keeping Jacob away from renesmee, but keeping the Voturi away from Jacob?" Emmett asked with a smile, probably hoping it would lead to a fight."

"That's a good idea," Bella said happily, grabbing my other hand, "So Jacob and Renesmee will both be safe."

It was growing late now, the room dark with night. I turned in my large bed again, I had done this uncontrollably for a few hours now and was growing restless. My parents were sleeping in our little cabin not far from the house tonight. I had pleaded my father to let me sleep in his old room in the large house so I could be close to Jacob. He agreed with a lot of persuasion on my part, but offered to explain it to my mom.

Even though I was close to Jacob, I still couldn't sleep. He wasn't there right beside me, so what if the volturi came and took him now? I couldn't sleep thinking that any second Jacob could be gone.

With this thought, I couldn't stand lying here helplessly anymore. I threw my feet over the side of the bed and slide myself to the floor. I tried to be as quiet as possible when going down the stairs, but I knew they could hear me. The only person who had a problem with me seeing Jacob would be Rosalie, but I guessed Emmett was keeping her busy at the moment. I shivered at the thought and descended the stairs.

I could hear the light snoring of Jacob Black on the couch and even in the dark I could see his large body on the couch. I tiptoed over to him and watched his peaceful face. He was so innocent, he didn't deserve to be taken from his friends by the Volturi. I stared at his russet face for a long time and then finally touched my hand to his cheek. Though I didn't share my thoughts, he still awoke at my touch.

"Nessie?" He asked sleepily, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," I whispered, "I'm worried."

With that he sat up, patting the seat beside him. I sat beside him and he put his warm arm around me, pulling me closer to his half naked body.

"Don't be worried nessie. Everything will be fine." He assured me softly.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled, "I know."

He watched my face carefully and then chuckled. "That's not the only reason you came to see me, is it?"

I blushed slightly, he was right. "You did promise you would tell me about your kind."

"Well, I guess it _is_ later, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Ok then what do you want to know?" He asked openly.

I thought for a second, "What does being a shape shifter mean?"

"I'm not quite sure." He admitted sheepishly, "That I can change my form into a giant wolf, I guess."

I smiled at this, "You don't know much either, do you?"

"Not really." He mumbled.

I continued, "Do you have any special abilities, other then avoiding Alice's vision?"

He found my comment amusing and then explained, "When I'm in my wolf form I can share thoughts with my pack up to far distances. Some thoughts, though, we can not control and people hear them."

I ran over those possibilities of someone finding out your deepest secrets. "That would be kind of weird, wouldn't it?"

He smiled, "I've never gotten used to it."

"So do you age?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered, "But we cannot age until we don't change form for a while."

I thought for a moment, what was something else I wanted to know?

"Is there anything else?" He asked me curiously.

I smiled, "Ya, there is. I overheard Collin and Seth talking about something called imprinting…"

His body went stiff as the word left my mouth. "Yes?" He asked.

"What is imprinting?"

Jacob sighed, "I guess it's time to tell you. Imprinting is something special we do to find our mates."

I felt nervous at that, he could find his mate? "What happens?"

"It's nothing special. It's just when we see that one person we know they are the one. We can't control it."

I stared at his face, "Like love at first sight?'

He nodded, "Something like that…"

I could feel something in my stomach, were they butterflies?

"It's not very common to imprint though. But many of the guys in our pack have already imprinted on someone."

My heart immediately fell into my stomach. I had always thought that Jacob would be there for me no matter what. Is there a way for someone to take him away? If Jacob imprinted on some girl, would he leave me?

I nervously asked the next question, "Have _you_ imprinted yet?"

He hesitated for a moment. "No, I haven't yet."

Tears were fighting to escape. He hadn't imprinted yet? So the volturi wasn't the only ones who would take my Jacob away from me.

"I think I'm going to bed now," I mumbled, "I have to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"You have a big day tomorrow, turning 16." He agreed.

I rushed up the stairs and crawled into my bed. The tears finally escaped me with a rush. I knew that people probably heard me, but I was too tired to care.

I didn't realize it when I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is in Jacob's pov.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt really bad after the conversation I had with Nessie last night. I had no idea she would be so upset. Not only did I feel bad, I hated myself. She cried all night until she finally fell asleep and I got an extremely big lecture from Rosalie. I just wanted to tell Nessie everything. I wanted to tell her that I _had_ imprinted. I wanted to tell her that I had imprinted on her, and I loved her no matter what she thought of it.

But I couldn't tell her, I had sworn. Bella had decided when Nessie was still young that I wasn't supposed to say anything until Nessie returned my feelings. Knowing she might not love me was just as bad as not telling her. I was torn, so I agreed. Now I wished I hadn't agreed to it. I didn't care if Nessie didn't want a serious relationship, I just didn't want to lie to her anymore.

Lying was something I hated to do. When I had first turned into a shape-shifter, it was hard to keep the secret. I told Bella everything because I couldn't stand to hurt her with lies. Now I was doing the same to Nessie! I mean, what am I supposed to do now? Am I supposed to wait for shy Nessie to show me her feelings? What if she _never_ returned them and ended up with the wrong guy.

She would have lost her perfect match because I was too scared to go against a few vampires!

There was no way I could keep doing this to her, she had to know. I wasn't going to be the guy who ruined her life, I was supposed to be the guy who made up her life!

It was her birthday today, she was sixteen now. Today was the day that I had to tell her. Alright, telling her today was definitely a risky move, but what other choices did I have? I had made up my mind, and no one was going to change that. Not even Rosalie.

I was going to die. I hoped telling her was worth getting myself killed by a psycho blonde vampire. Not to mention the anger of Bella. Man, telling Nessie was risky.

But I was going to tell her.

And now, as I watched Nessie sitting at the dining room table, I knew it was right to tell her. She had rings under her eyes from crying last night, or maybe it was because of her lack of sleep. Even with the dark marks and red eyes, I thought she was beautiful.

I sucked in a breathe and walked towards the table. I sat down quietly across from her and smiled. She didn't smile back. We sat in awkward silence for awhile. When I finally got the courage to speak, I opened my mouth to talk.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie!" A voice said the words for me.

I watched as Emmett walked in the room and went to Nessie's side. Nessie smiled at him and got up from her chair.

"Thanks, Uncle Emmett." She hugged his large torso with a smile.

I glared at Emmett, why did he always get in the way? I mean, he and I got along, but he spent so much time with Nessie. Nessie spent more time with him then with any other of her relatives. Maybe because Emmett was always so happy, unlike the other serious vampires in this house.

Emmett had a very giddy look on his face. He always loved birthdays. I guess it was because of the lack of birthdays in his family, or maybe the energy of parties. Whichever reason, he loved birthdays.

"I can't wait until your party tomorrow. All your friends are going to come over and Alice is going to decorate the front room and-"

"Hold on, Emmett." Nessie cut him off, "I don't want anything big."

He rolled his eyes, "I thought you liked parties."

"Don't get me wrong, I love parties. I just don't want anything over the top."

Emmett hugged her again, "Everything you get you deserve. Today you become a lady."

There was a short silence and then they both burst out laughing. Apparently, living forever hadn't improved Emmett's maturity.

"Oh, hey Jake." Alice greeted as she danced into the room. "How was your sleep?"

Finally, Alice. She always saved the day, making things less awkward.

"Hey Alice." I greeted happily, "sleep was good."

Alice danced over to my side and hugged me lightly. I wrinkled his nose from the smell, but I didn't mind the hug. Truthfully, Alice and I had become really good friends.

Nessie watched us awkwardly as we separated and Emmett chuckled.

"What?" I challenged Emmett.

He chuckled again, "Stop making Jasper jealous."

We all looked at quiet Jasper, who we had not noticed walk in behind Alice. Jasper just nodded at Jacob and gave a glance at Emmett. Although there was no emotion, I knew it was a warning.

"Would all of you calm down." Seth joked, walking in the door with Bella and Edward.

Seth?

Seth?

"What are you doing here Seth?" I asked him unhappily, I didn't want the shape shifters to make an awkward day more awkward.

"The shape shifters and I would never miss Nessie's birthday. She's one of us."

I glared, "All of you are here?"

He nodded and hid slightly behind Edward. Seth's courage had never improved, and Edward never helped him by protecting him.

"Calm down, Jake." Bella said, annoyed, "Let's try to get through this day without killing anyone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all sat in the Cullen's large living room. Vampires and Shape shifters, very awkward. Most of the shape shifters were sprawled out on the ground, since there was a lot and they were mostly kids.

Nessie was opening her presents. IPods, laptops, cds, tvs, makeup, clothes, a composition from her father…

This was going to be a long day. Nessie hadn't even spoken or looked at me all day. I sat at her feet on the ground and took her garbage and held her gifts…

I couldn't wait to give her my gift, it would be the best of all.

I looked as Sam sat up. He had a large box in his hands, but it wasn't as big as some of the boxes her other gifts were in. Nessie smiled and looked up at Sam's face.

"You got me a gift?"

All of the Shape shifters, even Leah, stood up.

"We all did." Seth said.

"Really?" Nessie looked mostly at Leah, who wasn't very fond of her.

Leah gave a small smile and mumbled, "You're one of us."

Nessie took the box from Sam's hands and flinched when the box moved in response.

I finally realized what it was.

"You're not really supposed to wrap those in boxes." I mumbled unhappily to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes at me, "We were trying to give her a surprise."

Nessie's smile widened, "What is it?"

"Open it!" Collin yelled out of impatience.

She did as she was told. As she ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box, something small and fluffy jumped out.

Everyone gasped in surprise, even the all knowing vampires. Nessie giggled and hugged the happy Yorkshire Terrier puppy. It was brown with a few blotches of black and had a small pink bow on the top of its head.

"It's for if you need a little piece of all of us shape shifters with you." Paul explained.

"Ya, in case you are lonely or whatever," Embry explained, looking at Jacob.

Embry and Quill both laughed and I glared at them.

"Well," Carlisle concluded, "I guess it's time for cake."

I spoke up then, "Actually, I have a gift for Nessie."

"Didn't you get me the puppy?" Nessie asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I got you a puppy." She didn't like my sarcasm, so I said, "Your present is in the forest."

"Ok." She said and stood up, but Rosalie stood up at the same time.

I glared, damn that blonde psycho.

"No Rosalie," Bella assured her 'sister', "Let them go alone."

I smiled at Bella, man I loved her right now.

I lead Nessie out the door, holding her hand. Her cold skin didn't feel bad, I had gotten used to that and the smell.

After awhile of running in the forest, I finally stopped in a clearing. There was a large object in the middle, covered by an old tarp I had found in my garage.

Nessie looked at me surprisingly, probably because the gift was so big.

"Is it for me?"

I smiled, "Of course it is."

I walked over to the object, her eyes on me the whole time, and I pulled off the tarp. She gasped as the present was revealed.

"You got me a car?!" She screamed excitedly.

I shrugged it off, "its not new or anything. I just made it with a few extra parts I had."

"You _made_ it?"

"Ya."

She ran forward and hugged me tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I smiled at the hug, then decided it was now or never.

"Nessie," I said seriously, pushing her back. "We need to talk."

Nessie titled her head to the side in confusion.

"Remember the conversation last night?"

"Ya…" She frowned.

I took a deep breathe….now or never.

"Before I tell you this, I need to say something first."

Nessie rolled her eyes impatiently, "What is it Jake?"

Did she not understand how hard this was? Of course she didn't, she had no idea what I was going to say.

"Nessie….I love you."

Nessie smiled widely, good sign. Then she hugged me, very good sign.

"I love you too…."

My heart started to beat faster, she loved me too?

"……like a brother."

My heart was ripped out of my chest.

Like a brother?

Like a brother…?

Like a…..brother?

No, this was not how it was supposed to be! She was supposed to be with me!

"What is it Jacob? What do you want to tell me?" She looked at my face.

I held in tears, I wouldn't cry. I didn't cry when Bella left me for the parasites…but this was Nessie. Nessie was different.

Staring into her eyes, I just stopped holding back. The tears fell down my face and they surprised her. She wiped them from my face with a frown, "What's wrong?"

I could barely get the words out from my swollen throat, "I _have_ imprinted…"

Before I could study her reaction, I heard a twig snap beyond the trees. My animal senses took over. I transformed immediately, not even caring about my nice clothes, and I wrapped protectively around Nessie.

That's when I saw them, their faces were permanently burnt into my skull from the last time they tried to take my love.

The Volturi.

I growled menacingly at them and tried to recognize who was who, but before I could I felt pain in my head.

So much pain.

I transformed back, it hurt too much to stay a wolf. I didn't even care that I was naked in front of Nessie, all I could think about was the pain. I fell on the ground. I cringed and screamed on the ground, hoping someone would take mercy on me and stop the pain.

Through tear-filled eyes I looked up at the Volturi figures. I managed a weak growl out through the pain. I tried to seem menacing, but it wouldn't help with me looking like this.

"Jacob!!" I heard Nessie call to me.

I looked at her and her face was tear-streaked and scared. Her eyes parted from mine and looked up at the Volturi, who were advancing on her.

Why? Why did they want her? I tried to fight the pain, to protect her, but it didn't work. It wasn't fair, she didn't know how to fight, she was defenseless. I was desperate, scanning my mind for anything that I could say to save her.

Then I remembered Alice's vision. She had seen me with the Volturi…willingly. That's what they wanted. They didn't want Nessie, they wanted something else.

Me.

"Stop!" I choked out in pain, "I'll do it!"

The pain suddenly ended as if they understood.

"I'll come with you." I promised, "I'll come without a fight. Just don't hurt her."

One of the smaller vampires smiled and they stopped advancing on Renesmee. I changed into my wolf form.

'Jake?' I heard Seth in my mind. 'What happened?'

'Help.'

That was the only word I could say before one of the Volturi said, "We want you in human form."

I changed back, not wanting to anger them. One came up behind me and pushed me forward. It was only when the vampire's ice cold hand touched my skin that I realized how naked I was.

I began to move, them following closely behind me.

"Jake!!!" Renesmee called, ready to follow.

"Stay!" I yelled back and took off as fast as I could, I didn't want the Volturi to get to Seth either. He was just a kid.

After awhile it was clear that Nessie wasn't following, Seth must have gotten to her.

I felt relief and sighed out through my soar lungs.

Suddenly, I heard something running towards us. A large wolf burst out of the trees at the vampires. I realized who it was immediately.

"Leah. No!!" I yelled.

But it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Renesmee_

I tried to stop crying, but it was impossible. I couldn't stop thinking about the pain he went through to protect me.

Jacob was gone.

They had taken him, my worst fear had happened. Alice had been right. What did that mean for the future? If Alice's vision came true now, wouldn't it come true later? That meant my family in danger, Uncle emmett attacked and Jacob trying to hurt me.

Seth dragged me as fast as he could to my house. Jacob had ordered him to protect me, I was sure of it. I looked at his face, but it only made me feel worse. He had tears running down his face and he kept glancing back at the forest. I wanted to say something to Seth to make him feel better, but I had a lump in my throat.

"Seth!" He turned at his name as well as I did.

It was Paul and Embry running up from our side, worried looks on their faces.

"They got Jacob…" Seth explained sadly. "His order is to keep Nessie safe."

"Where's Leah?" Embry asked unhappily.

"Missing." Seth's face filled with tears again.

I stared at Seth's tear streaked face and felt sympathy for him. His sister and his friend were both missing and he was taking care of _me_.

Paul's face became extremely angry, "They took her?"

Seth didn't answer.

"Damn!" Paul yelled and his body began to shake in anger.

"Paul!" Embry warned, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, we'll get them back."

"I'm going to find Leah." Paul mumbled as he turned and transformed.

We watched Paul run into the forest behind us.

"Take care of Nessie." Embry told Seth, transforming and running after Paul.

"Are they going to be okay?" I whispered quietly.

I thought he didn't hear, but he answered, "Ya, they'll be fine."

We were quiet for the rest of the way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had gone by with no one talking. I was safely home, that's what Jacob wanted. Bella was crying, having heard the news that the Volturi had taken Jacob. I watched her sadly as my father came up and hugged her for support. Even though it was impossible for a vampire to cry, my mother was sobbing tearlessly.

"Mom?"

She looked away from Edward and to me, trying to calm herself.

"Yes, Renesmee?"

"Jacob told me something before they took him…"

Her face was one of surprise and Bella seemed to become nervous.

"He told me that he had imprinted." I continued.

Bella looked at the ground and sighed, "We were waiting to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Tell me what, mom?"

Bella looked up at me and sighed, "when you were born, Jacob imprinted on you."

I could feel my eyes water again and the lump grew in my throat again.

"We decided not to tell you until you were older…"

As I looked at her face, I felt betrayed. She hadn't told me, she had lied and kept secrets. Finally, I couldn't stand looking at her or my father's face, not after what they had done.

I ran upstairs into my room and locked the door behind me. I just wanted to be alone.

I sat in my room for a long time, staring out the window.

'_Nessie…I love you.'_

I didn't know what he meant, I didn't know that he felt so strongly. If I had known he had imprinted I would have never said I loved him as a brother. Now I could understand why Jacob was crying, he loved me…

I heard a bark from behind me and my heart began to race.

"Jacob!" I said in relief, but as I turned around it wan't the russet boy I saw.

It was the little yorkshire terrier I had received as a birthday present from the shapeshifters. I stared at it as the dog came to my side. I picked it up and hugged it close, trying to remember Jacob. It didn't work. I felt so unsafe, like Jacob was the protective wall sheilding me from the dangers of real life.

I heard a knock at the door and I got up to unlock it. At the door was Seth and Collin, who had been very good friends of mine since I was little.

"Hey Nessie." Seth greeted, "Can we sit with you?"

I nodded and sat back down by the window. I heard the two boys close the door behind them and sat beside me. Our shoulders touched and I felt _some_ support from them.

"Are Paul and Embry back yet?" I whispered.

"Ya, Carlisle's taking care of them." Collin answered.

I felt even more sadness, Paul and Embry had been hurt, by the Volturi no doubt.

"I'm so lonely." I mumbled and they put their arms around me and my puppy.

"We're here for you, Nessie. Tell us everything." Seth said supportadly.

"Why does it feel like Jacob took part of me with him?"

Seth sighed, "Because you love him, Nessie."

I thought about this explaination and it made sense. I had very strong feelings for Jacob, but I wasn't sure what love felt like.

"I think I do." I whispered to the puppy in my arms, wishing it was Jacob I was telling.

_Emmett_

Which is worse, fighting with the person you love or seeing someone you care about in pain? How about both?

Jacob was gone. Who knew that his dissapearance would efferct everyone. I had never been too close to Jacob, but he was important to so many people in the Cullen family. Crying vampires and shapeshifters were all over our house.

I was usually the energetic vampire who would lighten the mood, but I couldn't lighten this mood. The only one in a good mood would be Rosalie, who was very happy about Jacob being gone. She never liked him.

I was watching her smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen. I wished Bella, Edward, Alice or Jasper were in the house so they could ruin her mood. Unfortunatley for me, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper had gone out to tell Billy, Charlie and Sue about what had happened. Not only was Jacob gone, but Leah Clearwater was missing. To add on to that, Paul and Embry had been injured trying to find Leah and they were healing right now. It was a bad day for a birthday.

Nessie had locked herself and a few of the shapeshifters in her room. A day had gone by and she still hadn't come out. Of course, her party was cancelled. I could tell she was in pain. I wanted to do something, to go fight the volturi and get Jacob back, but I couldn't do that. Could I?

One thing was for sure, someone as reckless as me would _not _just sit around while everyone greived. Jacob and leah were'nt dead, I was sure of it. So what could I do that wouldn't get me killed?

It took me awhile to finally realize, there was no way to save Jacob and live. I would never be able to fight off the volturi by myself_ and _find I was going to do this, I needed help.

I chuckled at myself, I had just decided to put my life on the line to save someone I barely liked, and it had taken me 10 seconds to decide. Was I crazy? What about Rosalie?

Rosalie had now looked at me with a smile playing on here face, misreading my chuckle as a sign I was happy about the current situation. I wasn't sure why, but her beautiful smile made me angry. I glared at her and got up from the couch so quickly that I might have shaken the house.

Carlisle, in the middle of talking about the volturi, stopped and looked up at me in surprise.

"Emmett?" Esme asked me, wondering what was wrong. I just shook my head wordlessly and turned my back to them. I was up in my room quickly, though I never ran up the stairs. When I passed Renesmee's room on the way, I heard her sobs more clearly than I had from downstairs. Even now, sitting on my bed with rooms between us, it sounded like she was crying right beside me. Her cries echoed through my head, through my brain.

"What do you think you're doing?" I looked up quickly at a very angry Rosalie, her face scrunched up every time she was mad.

"What do you mean?" It was hard to speak when all I could hear was Nessie.

She glared at me, "You're getting mad at me."

I didn't respond, I didn't want to start another fight, but I was still mad at her.

"Em." She spoke softly as she placed her hand on my large shoulder. I shrugged it off, not wanting to touch her at the moment.

"How can you be so happy?" I asked her angrily, "Can't you hear Nessie?"

"I can hear her just fine, but she'll get over it."

I shook my head with confusion, "Rosalie, if _we_ were seperated-"

"It's different." She cut me off, "We love eachother."

"So do they!!Rose, Jacob and Nessie love eachother!"

Rosalie glared at me, "She deserves better than that boy, now she's going to realize that."

I stared at her cold expression, "You don't know what people are like at first sight."

She smiled, "Of course I do, people show their true colours when you first meet them."

"Then what about me?" She seemed interested in my question, "When we first met I was just some weak human who was dying."

"It's different."

"Why is it always different?" I accused.

Rosalie frowned at this, "She will not be wth him."

"It's not your choice."

"Yes it is."

"You're not her mother."

Rosalie's face went red with anger, "She will be what I say she is. She will do as I say."

"Rose, will you just listen to yourself? She is _not_ your child!"

"I know!" She screamed at me, "I can't have a child, I never will!"

Anger suddenly erupted in me as she said this. I balled my hands into tight fists, my teeth bite down on my granit lip. But I just couldn't contain the words I was about to say.

"I'm sorry im not good enough for you." I said, my voice like acid, "I can't give you what you want. I cant give you a child, I cant give you a normal life. All I can do is love you more than anyone."

Somewhere during my speech, I had stood up and was now looking down at her. But by the second sentence my angry voice had become sad. She was now looking up at me with sad black eyes. She seemed speechless. I waited a long time before Rosalie finally said something.

"That's all I can ask for." She stated, hugging my large torso tightly. I hugged her back, resting my face on her neck. Somehow, her answer didn't make me happier, it made me sadder, actually. I felt as though my love was what she was settling for. Of course she wanted more, she yearned for a normal human life, but I could never give that to her. If I could go back in time and save her from death, I would have. Maybe I would have been alone, or probably dead by now, but atleast she could have been happier than she will ever be as a vmpire.

And that's when I got the idea, how I would get Jacob back. It was good plan, I thought it up pretty quickly. And I immediately set my plan into action. One thing about vampires, they needed to feed.

"You're hungry." I stated, pulling away without another look at her face.

"Em…." She began, but I had already pulled her into the hallway and down the stairs. Carlisle was sitting on the couch with esme still, they both looked worried. They obviously overheard us.

"Carlisle, people are starting to get hungry. You need to go hunt soon."

Carlisle looked at me, contemplating my statement. "You're right," He agreed easliy, "We need to hunt soon. But what about Renesmee?"

"I can take care of her, atleast until the Edward and the others get back."

Carlisle stared, not quite convinced. At first, I thought he knew my plan, but then he frowned and said, "You aren't hungry?"

"I ate an hour ago, I had a whole deer to myself. I'll be fine."

"Em, I don't like this." Rosalie said, her face was strained. When she looked into my eyes, I was convinced she knew something was wrong with me.

"It'll be fine." I promised her, "I'll take care of Renesmee. Plus, the shapeshifters are here."

Carlisle smiled at me, trusting my decision, "You're right, we _should_ go."

I smiled, the first stage had worked just fine, now it was time for stage 2.

They would never see it coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee

"_Nessie…I love you."_

_I smiled widely and hugged him tightly._

"_I love you too…like a brother."_

_His face turned red._

"_What is it Jake? What did you want to tell me?"_

_Tears ran down his face as he choked out the words, "I _have_ imprinted…"_

"Nessie! Wake up!"

_He was curled in a ball on the floor, his face scrunched up in pain._

"_Stop! I'll do it!" He choked out. "I'll come with you. I'll come without a fight. Just don't hurt her."_

"_Jake!" I called to him, begging him to stay._

"_Stay!!" He commanded._

"_Jake! No, Jacob!!!"_

"Nessie, wake up!"

"_I love you!!"_

"Nessie!" I finally opened my eyes to the voice. Dreaming? I was dreaming?

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, "Uncle Em? What's going on?"

"Do you love Jacob?" The question was very straight-forward, but I knew the answer.

I sounded confused by how serious he was. "Of course."

He smiled, that was the answer he was looking for, "Come with me."

"What?"

Emmett grabbed my hand, leading me out my bedroom door and downstairs.

"Do you want him back?" He asked as ran around looking for something.

"Of course."

He ran back in the room with his keys, "And what are you willing to do to get him back?"

I thought for a few seconds before I was sure of my question, "Anything."

"Then let's go."

He pulled my hand again, but I was too shocked to move, "What?"

"We're getting Jacob back." He stated as he went for the door.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

He shook his head, not exactly answering me as he said, "We don't have much time."

"We?" And as he opened the door my question was answered. The shape-shifters, apart from Jacob and Leah, were standing by Emmett's jeep. Embry was wrapped up in many different places (including his neck), while Paul was settled on crutches, looking as angry as ever.

"We're getting him back?" I asked Emmett, still unsure. "But my mom-"

"Will kill me." He finished my sentence, "But it's worth it if it means making you happy."

"But…aren't you betraying everyone, even Rosalie?"

"Yes, but you love him, and that's all that matters."

I shook my head doubtfully, not quite convinced. It just didn't make sense, all of this for me?

I asked the next question with great difficulty, "But…why?"

"Because I love you too much to see you so upset." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Plus, though I'd hate to admit it, I've become quite fond of that mutt."

I nodded, somehow understanding. I had never known how important I was until now, but I was too upset about Jacob to be happy.

Emmett seemed to sense my mood and led me towards the jeep.

I looked up at him, my breathe catching as I asked him, "Where are we going?"

"Italy," was his simple answer, "where the Volturi are."

I couldn't help but smile at this, the thought of getting Jacob back.

"We'll teach you how to fight." Sam stated seriously, he was always serious, "You will be ready to fight."

"Yes." I breathed, "I'll do anything to get him back."

Emmett smiled a small smile. A sad smile, actually, and I thought I knew why. The fight he had with Rosalie would be bad enough, now he was taking off without her to fight the Volturi.

I touched his face, showing him that everything was going to be okay and I showed him how much this meant to me.

"I know," He whispered, trying to smile and make me feel better, but I could see something different in his eyes. Guilt and fear, _definitely_ fear. Who wouldn't be afraid of Rosalie when she was mad?

But I was thinking my own thoughts. I was scared, there was no doubt about that, but it was worth it. It was for Jacob.

'_I'm coming Jacob_,' I thought as I looked out at the forest, now covered in a small sheet of snow.

_I love you._

I love you too, Jake.

Jacob

A large wolf burst out of the trees at the vampires. I realized who it was immediately.

"Leah. No!!" I yelled.

But it was too late. I couldn't stop them from attacking.

So I threw myself in front of her, trying to stop them from hurting her. The only problem was, I didn't transform into a wolf. I tried, that's for sure, but I was still in pain from the Volturi's mind games. For leaving Nessie.

They burst forward, hitting me like a rock. Something cracked as they collided against me, and the impact made me fly back and almost hit Leah.

"Jake!" She was now a human. I would have wondered where she got her clothes, but I was in too much pain.

"Jake, talk to me!!" I could see the tears in her eyes as she bent over me.

I tried to move, but I was paralyzed. They must have broken my back, but my ribs hurt too.

"Leah…" my voice was hoarse as I spoke, I thought I felt a rib touch my lungs, "go."

"Jake, I wont-" She stopped suddenly and fell to the ground in pain.

Those mind pains again, that's what they were doing to her.

"Jacob!!"

"No!!" I yelled as I saw two more figures run through the bushes. Embry and Paul, both looking sort of angry.

Embry ran to me, his face looking horrified. His already large eyes were open wide with horror. There must be blood, but I wasn't sure.

Paul transformed and growled at the Volturi, but he wasn't as strong as he thought. They knocked him down in one swift movement, sending him back into a tree.

"Paul!!" Embry called to him, but Paul didn't answer. He was lying under a tree, his large wolf body moving up and down slowly with each breathe.

"Paul, get up!!" Leah cried, her hands shaking. Then she turned back to me, "Jake, just hang in there, okay?"

I tried to nod, but I was too weak to move at all. She had her hand on my stomach, pressing down hard on it. Was I bleeding?

I heard whimpering and looked over at Paul, trying to get up. One of his back legs was bent in a weird way, but he was still putting pressure on it. I could see the fur stick up on the back of his neck as he watched the Volturi vampires starting to surround us.

But things were going blurry. I was losing consciousness because the pain was so bad. I thought of Renesmee, so happy and full of life. I should have been more careful, I could have prevented this from happening.

"_I saw Jacob, with the Volturi, but willingly."_

Alice had been right, but what did that mean for everyone else? Werewolves attacking then, _me_ attacking Renesmee? I just couldn't do that.

"Paul!!"

I had zoned out without even knowing, the Volturi had attacked Paul. I watched as Embry shoved Paul out of the way and dove toward the Volturi. It had only taken a second for it all to happen.

Embry bit down on one of their arms, a girl I think. The girl Edward called Jane. It was a good bite, would have hurt a lot, but Jane got him back for it. He was thrown back farther than I could measure and screamed as soon as he hit the ground. He landed on something sharp, and I wasn't sure what.

"Go away." I whispered to Leah, "Before they kill you."

She just looked at me with a look of horror, how horrible did I look?

"AAHHHHH!!!"

Leah swiveled around quickly, turning to an even worse site. Embry with a vampire's teeth in his neck.

Paul attacked the vampire, sinking his own wolf teeth into its shoulder. It jumped away with a glare, which was never a good thing coming from a vampire.

"Hang on." Paul mumbled, pressing down on Embry's bleeding neck wound.

Embry was pulling away, his innocent face scrunching up in pain. He must have gotten venom in his veins, which could be deadly for shape-shifters.

"Stop." Paul warned as Embry got away, curling up in a ball with pain.

"No…" I mumbled as I saw the large amount of blood running down his neck, and the blood pouring out of his side. There was something stuck in there too, which looked like a metal rod or something.

"Jacob!!" Leah called to me, I was running out of energy and could barely stay awake.

The pain was horrible. Not only was I physically hurt, but I was suffering on the inside too. I had left Renesmee, and now I had to watch my friends in pain, trying to save _me_.

Embry was still screaming, his russet skin burning red, tears starting to come from his eyes.

"Stop moving!' Paul warned angrily, but I could see the worry in his face. He didn't know how this was going to end. If he didn't hurry, things wouldn't end well for Embry.

And I watched Leah, her face frozen in horror, and the vampire faces behind her. They were getting closer. And just as they got close enough that I could tell the difference between them, my vision blurred.

My voice was trailing off, "Go…."

Then it went black.

__

_I finally did chapter 5, and I'm happy about it. Hope you enjoyed it!!_


End file.
